


Come On In (I’ll Be Here Always)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has been here before. She knows she should say no. She knows she should back away. But she’s in love with Pansy, and she can’t help but hope. Strong language, dub-con (perhaps non-con, depending how you interpret it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On In (I’ll Be Here Always)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Dysfuncentine fest on LJ. Based on prompt #309: Rebounding after a heartbreak, and hurting someone else. Original entry is [here](http://dysfuncentine.livejournal.com/38215.html).
> 
> Huge thanks to A for the beta! Especially on crazy short notice (as always) <3

It had become a cycle. Pansy kept coming back. What was even worse was that Hermione kept letting her.

Every single fucking time.

This time it was a knock on the door at one in the morning. Hermione supposed she should give Pansy credit for actually knocking. She couldn't even begin to count the times she had woken up to someone tugging off her knickers without even a hello.

Now, she opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she did.

Pansy stood there, glaring, as if Hermione should have been expecting her. As soon as the door was a mere centimeter open, Pansy shoved it open fully and brushed roughly past Hermione and into her flat, quickly shedding her cloak onto the floor in the sitting room. She was dressed as fancy as Hermione had ever seen her — a short, strapless black dress that plunged a little in front and barely kept anything to the imagination. Her legs, clad in black stockings, seemed to go on forever until they ended in spiky heels that made her a head taller than normal.

She looked beautiful. Except for the scowl on her face. Her brow was furrowed, her lips puckered. Her eyes stared daggers at Hermione as Pansy turned to face her.

In the dim lighting of the sitting room, Hermione almost swore they were red-rimmed.

Hermione felt her heart drop — Relief? Apprehension? Anxiety? — Hermione wasn't sure, but she heard the words before they even left Pansy's mouth.

"That bastard broke up with _me_ ," Pansy hissed, venom soaking through her words. "With _me_!"

Hermione nodded, opened her mouth to say ... To say what? That she was sorry? She wasn't. That she had seen it coming? She had. Everyone had. Draco had been spending more than his fair share of time with Astoria Greengrass, and Hermione had heard all the rumors about what the two of them had been doing behind closed doors.

It was also no secret that Narcissa strongly preferred Astoria over Pansy for Draco’s future bride. But Hermione couldn't say that to the scowling girl in front of her.

She also couldn't ask Pansy if this time was it. How many times had they been through this? How many times had Pansy and Draco broken up? How many times had Hermione let Pansy console herself by finding comfort and control between Hermione's legs? How many times had Hermione convinced herself that this time was it, only to watch as a day later Pansy went back to him without a backward glance.

But still, Hermione had opened the door for her tonight, had let her in. And now Hermione could only stare at her, her mouth open but her voice lost for words.

Pansy didn't seem to care. Or notice.

"Fuck him!" Pansy hissed, and she turned back to grab her wand out of her cloak pocket, turning it on Hermione, almost instantaneously shedding Hermione of her nightdress, leaving her standing in her sitting room in just her knickers.

It wasn't cold, but Hermione shivered. Maybe from the feel of air on her bare skin, maybe from the look in Pansy's eyes, maybe from the knowledge of what was coming next.

Hermione probably could have stopped it. Or at least she could have said something. But she didn't.

It wasn't _what_ she wanted. But it was _who_ she wanted.

So she let Pansy push her down on her back on the sitting room carpet and yank her knickers off.

Pansy's fingers were rough, desperate. They found Hermione's breasts and squeezed hard, making her wince.

The teeth came next. Pansy bit down on a sensitive nipple, and Hermione cried out, wriggling under Pansy and trying to get away from her, but Pansy grabbed her wand again, muttered a few words under her breath and suddenly Hermione was frozen in place, her body not under her own control anymore.

Hermione shrieked, but she knew Pansy didn't care if she was hurting her. Rather, Hermione got the sense that she treasured it.

Pansy carried on as if she hadn’t been interrupted. She bit and pinched Hermione's nipples until they were swollen and aching. Then Pansy moved downward, shoving Hermione's legs apart further than was comfortable.

Hermione closed her eyes as Pansy shoved her fingers in deep, not bothering to check if Hermione was ready.

She wasn’t.

Hermione screamed as pain filled her senses, trying to will her body into adjusting to the fingers inside her. Pansy bit down on her clit and Hermione screamed again — this time with tears springing to her eyes.

Pansy ignored Hermione's screams; she didn't bother to notice her tears. She just kept going, her fingers and lips both moving, faster and faster and harder and deeper until, even under Pansy's spell, Hermione's body lay convulsing on the carpet.

But even that didn't stop Pansy. Nothing did. Over and over, she made Hermione come for her, fucking her with her fingers, her tongue and even her wand, until streaks of sunlight began to pour through the windows.

Finally, Pansy sat back and, for the first time in hours, really seemed to see the girl lying exhausted and spent on the carpet.

Hermione felt like she could barely open her eyes. She wasn't sure if she had the energy to lift her head. Her whole body ached, her vagina feeling like it was on fire.

She wanted to cry, to scream, to unload on Pansy.

But then Pansy looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and Hermione's defenses slipped away.

A single tear slipped down Pansy's cheek.

Hermione's heart broke in half. Angry, aggressive, controlling. That was Pansy. Snarky, witty, exciting.

But not vulnerable. Never vulnerable.

Until now

Hermione had no choice. She opened her arms, beckoned Pansy into them. Pansy complied, her head quickly finding the spot between Hermione's breasts and settling there.

In seconds, they both had fallen asleep. Hermione kept her arms around Pansy the entire time.

•••

Three days later, the Owl Post came. "Back with D" was all the note said. Hermione tossed it in the rubbish.

That night, she left the door to her flat unlocked. 

Pansy wouldn’t be back that night, Hermione knew that, but she would be back one day.

And someday she might even stay.


End file.
